LGF 5: Forwards in Time
by Rumpelstiltskin und Vladimir
Summary: It's a fairly normal day in Perfection, Tyler and Larry doing Burt's patrol while he's out of town. But then Larry's adventurous curiosity acts up and the boys are in for a whirlwind of strange events...and the rest of the residents are just simply shocked to see them again. And then worried...known fact: anything to do with the lab never ends well. *character death* *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**5th in the series! YaY! Anywho, as I mentioned in the last story, this was built around the character proposed to us by boblennon1. He had no part in the making or even idea of the plot though. Just the character. Which you won't meet in this chapter, but soon. Very, very soon. :)**

***DISCLAIMER* RV makes no claim to own Tremors or its characters. They are the property of S.S. Wilson and Scy Fy Entertainment. No profit is made from this writing.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Larry cast a curious, though a bit bored look, across the empty desert. Nothing was really going on, and he sat back in the seat of the jeep.

"Burt does this every day?" he asked.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked him and his survival paranoia," Tyler teased as he drove over another hill.

"Well, I do... but... _every_ day?" Larry said. "There's nothing out here!"

Tyler laughed. "Well, get used to it Larry, Burt'll be gone for another week yet."

The survivalist had left for another seminar lecturing others of his kind so the job of patrolling the valley had fallen squarely on Tyler and Larry.

Larry blew out a small puff of air. "Well, maybe something cool will happen!" he perked up. "Like flying Gila monsters or giant spiders," he grinned.

Tyler rolled his eyes. _'Here it comes,'_ he thought. _'The moment when Larry's so bored he starts seeing creatures everywhere.'_

Larry leaned slightly out of the jeep as if he had spotted something.

"Hey, Tyler, look! Did you see that?" he asked, pointing.

_'Yep, knew it.'_ "See what?" Tyler asked, deciding to play along. He was a bit bored too anyway.

"I don't know," Larry said. "Looked kinda like the Invisibat," he leaned out a bit further, and then jumped out of the jeep.

"Hey!" Tyler pulled the jeep to a complete stop, grumbling under his breath. At least he'd been driving slowly. He got out and hurried after the overgrown child who had disappeared among the trees. "Larry! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Larry called from the area he searched. He pushed aside some scraggly desert bushes, finding nothing.

Tyler walked over and watched him hunt around for his supposed creature. "You really think you're gonna find anything? You've probably scared it off by now anyway."

Larry frowned. "But I coulda sworn I saw it," he said, taking a couple steps toward another patch of weeds. He pushed them aside but lost his balance, falling out of sight.

"...Larry?" Tyler hurried over to where he had just been. He knelt to move the weeds aside and felt the ground sag beneath him. Before he could scramble back to safety it gave way and he let out a startled yell as he fell and landed on cold, hard rock.

A couple feet away, Larry groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Ouch. Didn't expect that."

Tyler picked himself up and looked around. From the little light coming from the hole he could see they were in an old stone hallway.

Larry got to his feet slowly, checking himself for injuries. "Geez. Where are we?" he asked.

"Looks like it might be another area of the lab," Tyler replied, pulling out his flashlight to look farther down the hall.

"Cool," Larry said. "Do you think any of those scientists are still here?"

"Well Burt and I checked after Ben left and there weren't any," Tyler shrugged. "But with those people who knows?"

"Well, come on! Let's check it out," the sci-fi fan said, moving ahead.

"Larry, I don't-" Tyler paused as he realized the man had already disappeared. He sighed, glancing back up at the hole they'd come through. Probably wouldn't be able to get out that way anyway.

They continued through the tunnels, eventually finding a door. "Where do you think this leads?" Larry wondered.

Tyler shrugged and pushed the door open, shining the light inside. On the other side of the door was a dark, dusty lab. It had clearly been abandoned a very long time ago, and in quite a hurry judging by the broken glass scattered on the floor.

"Hmm. Looks like it's been abandoned for years," Tyler observed. "Guess this is part of the lab that was never re-inhabited."

Larry began looking around the smallish room. He dusted off a console to a machine with his sleeve. "This is so cool!" he said. "I wonder what it did."

"Don't touch anything," Tyler warned. "You could end up turnin' us into frogs or something."

"Come on, nothing in here is gunna work anyway. There probably isn't even any electricity," Larry said, leaning on the machine as he turned around to look at Tyler.

"There was electricity in the other part," Tyler reminded him.

"But that was-" Larry started to say but accidently snapped back a lever he had been leaning on. "Oops," he said, biting his bottom lip guiltily.

Tyler glared at him as the machine whirred to life, making a faint humming sound that filled the room. "Nice goin' brainiac, now turn it off."

"How? I don't even know how I turned it on!"

Tyler pushed him out of the way and grabbed the lever. It wouldn't budge but before he could do anything else there was a sudden rumble from the machine and the room was bathed in a blinding flash of blue-white light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Now, let's see what happened to our boys, hmm?**

* * *

_**Reunion**_

When everything had finally stopped spinning Tyler slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The machine, Larry, the crumbling walls; everything was the same. So what the heck had been with the bright light?

"Woah," Larry breathed, leaning against a table for support. "That was really weird."

"No kidding," Tyler agreed. "I wonder what it did."

"It doesn't look like it did anything," Larry said, actually sounding a little disappointed.

"Whatever. Come on; let's get out of here, this stale air is getting suffocating."

* * *

Larry looked worriedly across the empty stretch of desert in front of them. "Where did the jeep go?"

"Beats me," Tyler said, leaning against a tree and sounding rather annoyed. It had taken them over an hour to find another way out of the lab –this time being careful not to touch _**anything**_- and now his tour jeep was missing. Plus, he didn't remember there being any trees big enough to lean on in this area.

"Maybe it was Shadow again," Larry half-joked. "This is just too weird."

Tyler sighed and reached for his radio. "I'll call Rosalita and have her pick us up; her ranch isn't too f- Dang it!"

"What's the matter?" Larry asked worriedly.

"My walkie's fried."

"What? How?" Larry gasped.

"I don't know," Tyler sighed again. "Does yours work?"

Larry pulled out his radio, trying futilely to turn it on. "Nope," he frowned. "How are we gunna get back?"

"Guess we're gonna walk," Tyler said. "Come on, sooner we start the sooner we can get out of this heat."

Before they could start walking anywhere though, a vehicle came into view over a nearby hill.

Tyler frowned. "What's a tourist doing way out here; the trails are nowhere near here."

"Hay, at least we're being rescued!" Larry grinned.

They watched as the brown truck pulled up next to them and a young man of about 25 years with dirty blonde hair and a strangely familiar face got out. He wore a Vietnam vest and cargo pants and Tyler could see what looked like a sniper rifle in the bed of the truck.

"You two need a lift?"

"Yeah, we need to get back to town," Larry said.

"Climb in," the man said cheerfully.

Larry grinned. "Thanks, I'm Larry!"

"Luke. And it's no problem, I'm used to saving tourists," he replied with a grin of his own.

Tyler glared at him. "We're not tourists."

"Yeah," Larry said defensively. "We live here."

Luke gave them an odd look. "Well I've lived here four years and I've never seen you. What are you then, hermits?"

"What? No!" Larry cried, confused. "I've lived in town for over a year."

"Two for me," Tyler added. "And I've never seen _you_ before."

Luke frowned, his face clearly showing that he was beginning to think his passengers were crazy.

"There is something seriously wrong here, bro," Larry said to Tyler, a worried look crossing his face.

Luke shook his head. "Ok, how 'bout we just figure this out when we get to town, alright?"

Tyler said nothing but he couldn't help the bad feeling in his stomach. Larry was right; this was all wrong and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"What happened to my trailer?" Larry whimpered, almost hysterically as he jumped out of the truck. He peered around at the town around him. Everything about it just seemed…off.

Tyler started to ask a question of his own when a startled voice cried out in Spanish and both he and Larry were pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh dios- Tyler, Larry, it's really you!" Rosalita pulled away just as quickly though, her face becoming angry and annoyed and she smacked them both on the arm. "Where the hell have you two been?!"

"We were just patrolling and-" Larry started before getting a good look at her. His eyes widened when he realized something looked off about her too. She looked _older_.

Rosalita huffed, taking no notice of his reaction. "Patrolling for _10 years_?" she demanded.

Tyler stared at her. "10 whats?"

"Years," she repeated, frowning. "You've been missing for 10 years."

Larry gaped in shock. "What? We've only been gone for a few hours!"

"Larry?" Another familiar voice came from the porch and they turned to see Jodi standing there, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Tyler? You're back?"

Larry didn't know what else to do but nod.

"Hey," Tyler said hesitantly.

Jodi finally seemed to accept that the two men were actually there and practically flew off the porch, grabbing Larry in a hug and kissing him; completely ignoring Tyler whose eyebrows shot up in surprise.

It took a second for what was happening to register in Larry's mind. When it did he pulled back, face red. Jodi's own face went crimson as she realized what she had just done and distanced herself from him quickly, clearing her throat.

"So, uh, where were you guys?"

"Nowhere," Tyler answered honestly.

"They seem fairly convinced they've been here the last two years," Luke added.

"But we have!" the still slightly flustered Larry insisted. "We were just patrolling, and I got out to investigate something. Then we fell down into an old part of the hidden lab!" he explained.

"Yeah, and then he messed with some weird machine, there was a really bright flash of light, and we came back," Tyler continued. "The whole experience took just under two hours."

"That's just too strange," Rosalita shook her head. "I just…can't believe you two are back. We thought you had been killed or something." She looked at the young, dirty blonde man who had driven them into town. "You should go get Burt."

He nodded and drove off, leaving behind two confused but happy women and two very baffled men.

* * *

**Oooooooooo, missin' fer 10 years, eh? hmmmmmmm...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Boopboopboop!**

* * *

_**Long Lost Relations**_

Luke reached Gummer's compound quickly and hurried inside. He found the man sitting at his computer, still going over data.

Burt didn't look up from his work. "What do you want Luke? Is it about that seismic blast earlier today? Because I still have no idea what it was," the survivalist mumbled.

Luke frowned. "Maybe. I found a couple tourists near where you thought the blast might have come from."

"Tourists? Out that far?" Burt said, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

"Well, actually they don't seem to be tourists," Luke admitted. "I thought they were just a little loose but Jodi and Rosalita both seem to know them. Something about them being missing for 10 years?"

"Ten years, huh?" Burt asked, a bit distracted. "More long lost relations," he added with a pointed look at Luke.

Luke hesitated and then nodded slightly with a tiny shrug of his shoulder.

Burt sighed. "Any idea who they are?"

"Tyler and uh...Gary or somethin'," Luke replied.

A look of utter surprise crossed over Burt's face. "Tyler and Larry!?" He shot out of his seat, making his way toward the door immediately.

Luke stared at him in surprise. "You know them too? Who are they?" He asked, hurrying after Burt when he didn't reply. "Dad!"

* * *

Larry sat at one of the multiple tables that definitely showed the wear of the years they had been gone. He found himself looking over the entire store, picking up every little detail that had -or hadn't- changed.

The others were just as silent, looking at Larry and Tyler almost like they were ghosts. Tyler found their stares rather strange and scary, knowing that to them he had been gone for ten years but in his mind he had just seen them all that morning. The difference in times was unnerving.

Burt pulled up in front of the store, having sped there as fast as possible. He wanted to see for himself if his lost friends really had shown up again, though he was plagued with disbelief.

The others looked up as he hurried inside including, lo and behold, Tyler Reed and Larry Norvel, neither of them looking even a day older than when he had last seen them.

Larry jumped up excitedly. "Burt!" he paused, surprised. "You're old."

Burt gave him a look. "You're... not," he said dryly. "What... where were you guys? This is impossible! Do you know how long you were gone?"

"Well, that depends who you're askin'," Tyler replied. "To us, it's only been a couple hours."

"They don't seem to remember the past ten years," Jodi added. "Like-like they were never gone."

"We weren't!" Larry insisted. "Well, I mean, it was to you. But we were just... transported here. Or frozen, like Captain America or something."

"Transported?" Luke repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Like, a flash of light and it was suddenly ten years later," he explained. "Like Sam Beckett in Quantum Leap."

"We were in an old part of the lab," Tyler cut in, seeing the question forming on Burt's lips. "Fell in through some hole during our patrol. We couldn't get back out the same way so we just started walking to see if we could find another exit. Instead we found a room with this large machine. Genius boy accidently leaned against the console and moved a lever and suddenly there was this really bright flash of light and everything was spinning. Then...we were here."

"There was a large seismic blast around that time in the vicinity of the one that happened today," Burt said thoughtfully.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Well no wonder you were so interested in it. I thought you were just being paranoid again."

"Excuse me but, who _are_ you exactly?" Tyler asked, getting more and more curious about the strange man who seemed so at home with the others.

Rosalita muttered something under her breath in Spanish. "Will you boys be surprised," she mumbled.

"He's….Burt's son," Jodi told them. "He came to live here about four years ago and he…kinda took over the tour."

"What?" Tyler turned and stared at Luke with a frown. "With my jeep?"

Luke just blinked at him, slightly surprised that the man was more concerned about him taking over the Graboid Tour than finding out who his father was. He cast a glance at Burt.

Larry blinked in surprise. "Wait. Burt has a son?" he asked, confused.

"I didn't know about him until a few years after you disappeared," Burt explained. "My ex-wife was pregnant when we divorced."

"And he took over my jeep?" Tyler asked again.

"Well, yes," Burt nodded.

"And he's not so bad a mechanic so you don't need to worry," Rosalita added with a roll of her eyes in Luke's direction.

"Tyler's cars are kinda like Burt's guns," Jodi explained to him with a smile.

"Ah."

"Do you think Tyler and I will be able to get back to our normal time?" Larry came out and asked, but- for some reason- immediately wished he hadn't. The store went silent and everyone automatically looked towards Burt expectantly.

"What do I look like?" Burt asked. "Some kind of quantum physics professor?"

"Well, no, but you've always got an answer of some sort," Tyler said. "...Right?"

"I guess, if we went back to the room you guys found, we could see if there is anything we can... figure out," the survivalist suggested.

* * *

"...why can't anything ever be easy?" Tyler asked, gazing sadly at the wall of rock and rubble that was blocking their only path to the strange room.

Burt shook his head. "This will take hours to clear."

"Maybe we can get in through the hole you fell through?" Jodi suggested hopefully, despite already knowing the answer.

"Ten years, it would've already filled in by now," Luke said.

Larry turned to Burt, a defeated look on his face. "What should we do? Start digging?"

Burt nodded slowly. "It's not like there's another choice," he mumbled.

"Well," Luke sighed. "Might as well get started, we can move some of the-" He was cut off as Tyler suddenly stumbled and fell against him weakly.

"Tyler!" Burt shouted worriedly, stepping quickly over to his friend to help support him.

"Sorry," Tyler mumbled, shaking his head slightly. "Just...a little dizzy is all."

Larry's face went pale then, and he leaned heavily against the stone side of the tunnel.

"Larry!" Jodi rushed over to him, helping him to the ground.

Luke quickly took in the two suddenly sick men. Pale faces, dizziness, short breath. "This doesn't look good," he said, glancing at his father. "What do you think's wrong with them?"

"I don't know," Burt said. "Let's get them back to town. No, scratch that; let's get them to the lab. Maybe Casey can figure out what in the world is going on."

* * *

**OMCHEESE BURT HAS A SON! And all Tyler's surprised about is that Luke's driving his jeep. XD Welp, onwards! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**We find out what's wrong with the boys.**

* * *

_**Molecular Displacement**_

Casey was waiting for them in the main area of the lab when they arrived. Her eyes widened in disbelief as Tyler and Larry came through the door.

"Wow, it's...really you."

Tyler stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"...I really want to ask you something but I'm kind of afraid of the answer."

"Yes, she's pregnant," Burt replied simply.

"Oh. Good."

"Congratulations," Larry offered.

"Uh, thanks," Casey shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing.

Burt turned and looked as another man entered the room. Roger looked at Tyler and Larry with barely contained amazement.

Tyler started to smile at him but was taken with another wave of dizziness and ended up falling back against the door. Luke held him up. "Ok, reunions later. There's something wrong with these two."

"What's their symptoms?" Casey demanded, shoving the surprise from her mind.

"Dizziness, exhaustion, and they went pale," Burt explained.

"And an annoying little...buzz...thing," Tyler added, motioning towards his head.

"Me too," Larry added weakly.

"For how long?"

"It just started suddenly about fifteen minutes ago," Jodi said.

"Strange," Roger said. "What do you think it is, Case?"

Casey turned a stern eye to Burt. "Everything. Now."

* * *

Nancy paced back and forth in her house. She had gotten radioed about an hour ago about Tyler and Larry. _Tyler and Larry_. She thought she was going to cry. They were back. And now they were sick. No one had given her the full story. She was the only one in the valley who hadn't seen them.

She felt like crying.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Nancy?" Jodi's voice was barely louder than her knock.

"Come in," she called, voice wavering too much for her liking. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

Jodi entered, holding a plate of large plate of fresh baked chocolate cookies. "Figured we might benefit from some chocolate like all true woman," she explained with a half-hearted laugh. "Was gonna invite Rosalie but I think she's got her own stash."

Nancy gave her a weak smile. "They are really back?" she asked, still hardly believing it. "Have they really... not aged?"

"Not a day. Literally. They're even wearing the same clothes and everything and Larry still has the tiny scratch from the nail that had been sticking out of the screen door the day before..." Jodi paused a moment then shook her head. "Amazing I can even remember those little details all these years later."

Nancy smiled genuinely. "Not really that surprising, Jodi," she said, with maybe a hint of teasing in her voice.

Jodi blushed a deep shade of red and plopped onto the sofa. "You should have seen me when I saw them; I made such a fool of myself. I mean there he was, a man I had never truly known I loved until he was gone and the first thing I do is grab him and give him a full blown kiss!"

Nancy sat down next to her, still smiling that knowing, motherly smile. "A lot of people say you don't realize how good something is until you've lost it," she said. "I guess you're one of the lucky ones who get it back when they least expect it."

Jodi sighed and reached for a cookie. "Thing is, if Burt manages to figure out how to send them back, I'll be back to not knowing and knowing him he'll be acting so awkward around me."

Nancy laughed a bit. "Look at you, Jodi. You're already planning out alternate timelines. Maybe that's why you're business is as successful as it is," she joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Whatever," Jodi smiled. "So what about you? Anything particular about seeing them back? Although I guess yours would be more motherly feelings than hopeless crushing."

Nancy nodded. "You know I've missed them as much as I would miss my own daughter if she disappeared. I just want to see them."

* * *

Burt impatiently walked up to Casey as she left the room Tyler and Larry were currently being 'hospitalized'. "How are they doing, Casey?"

"Well they haven't gotten any worse," she replied, sitting at her desk and picking up a baby magazine. "I gave them some sedatives to help them sleep and I'm running a blood test so we should hopefully know something new soon."

Burt leaned kind of heavily against the wall, as if defeated. "This is like déjà vu back to the time Nancy got bit by one of those cats."

"Yeah," Casey murmured.

"What do you think this is all caused by? Some sort of quantum physics thing?" Burt asked.

"Maybe. Or they might have picked up something from a mutated plant or animal. Which do you think looks better, the green crib or the blue crib?"

"Blue," Burt said. "Even if it's a girl. I think it works for either."

Casey nodded in agreement just as a loud beep filled the room. She looked up at the computer and frowned.

Burt's look reflected hers. "What is it? What does it say?"

"There's tissue and bone cells in the blood," Casey replied in amazement. "Actual tissue and bone cells, it's like..."

Burt raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"How does the machine work?" Casey asked.

"All Tyler told us was that Larry pushed down a lever and there was a flash of light," Burt explained.

"Do you have any idea how it would go about actually transporting people though?" Casey pressed.

"I'm assuming it would be something I didn't understand, like 'molecular displacement'."

Casey frowned again. "If that's true then there must be something wrong with it."

"Like what?" Burt asked. "What is actually wrong with them?"

"Well if the machine uses basic molecular displacement, reducing their bodies to molecules and fast-forwarding them through time, it would have to put their molecules back together in the right places once it reaches the intended time. But if there's something wrong with the machine's ability to properly read the body's blueprint then it could misplace some molecules. If there are tissue and bone cells in the blood then there may be other more drastic changes elsewhere in the body."

Burt frowned. "So this has the potential to be bad? Really bad?"

"It's pretty much the equivalent of the platypus-iguana hybrids we had last year," Casey said, turning a troubled gaze to Burt. "Their bodies aren't put together right."

Burt placed his hands heavily on a table, hanging his head. "Is there... anything you can do?"

Casey sighed. "I can try but our best shot would be to try and find something in the lab. I don't exactly have a guide to time travel mishaps."

Burt nodded slowly. "And worst case scenario?" he asked after a moment of hesitation.

Casey's eyes said it all. "They die."


	5. Chapter 4

**Super sadness follows. :(**

* * *

_**Broken Hearts**_

Harlow straightened up from his bent position and stretched. He'd been digging for about an hour now and his back was starting to hurt. Glancing at his watch he decided to take a small break; Burt would be here soon anyway to help after stopping at the lab to check up on the two patients.

Burt, as expected, arrived a few minutes later. He lowered himself into the cave, offering Harlow a greeting.

"How are Tyler and Larry?" Harlow asked.

"They're doing better," Burt said. "Casey won't let them leave the lab so she can keep an eye on them," Burt grinned a bit, amused. "Tyler's already getting cabin fever, but Larry's just discovered that he's missed ten years of science fiction."

Harlow laughed. "So I can guess he's camped out on the computer trying to catch up, huh?"

Burt nodded, then motioned towards the partially cleared rocks. "You've got quite a bit done," he commented.

"Well I've been here about an hour," Harlow replied.

"I'll start now, we'll switch off," Burt offered.

* * *

Tyler was completely, utterly, totally, and epically, BORED. Casey had gone to town to get them some 'treats' in compensation for being cooped up all day in the time lab but still locked the door from the outside to make sure they (mostly Tyler) didn't try and sneak out. Larry didn't seem to mind since he was looking up new sci-fi movies and shows that had come out in the past ten years and was happily watching a really crappy horror type one called Hypothermia.

"You do realize you're just gonna spoil the surprise if we get back to our time, right?" Tyler asked from where he was half hanging off the hospital bed so the whole room was upside down.

Larry swiveled half way in his chair. "I guess a little bit. But I could either be doing this or just sit around. Hey! Did you know in 2008, Marvel started coming out with this series of different superhero movies all in the same universe?" he asked suddenly.

"Sorry, seemed to have skipped that year," Tyler replied sarcastically.

"You wanna watch one?" Larry asked eagerly. "I mean, not all of them are sci-fi but they are supposed to be awesome. We could watch the first one with Robert Downey, Jr."

"Who?"

"The actor," Larry said. "You ever seen U.S. Marshall?"

Tyler just looked at him blankly.

Larry gave him a slightly disappointed look. "Well, wanna watch it anyway?"

"Sure," Tyler gave an upside down shrug and slid off the bed. The blood had been rushing to his head anyway and it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Larry smiled excitedly. "Cool!" he said, closing out the movie he had been watching but had just ended. "The movie's called Iron Man."

For awhile they watched the movie in relative silence with Larry adding in random comments and Tyler just grunting in response. Casey had yet to come back and Tyler was starting to get hungry. He glanced at the clock in annoyance but all thoughts of captivity fled his mind when he turned back to the movie just as Iron Man nearly kissed the main woman lead.

"Oh yeah, dude, she kissed you!"

"Huh?" Larry said, confused. "No, they didn't kiss."

"No, I mean Jodi!" Tyler grinned. "She just flat out kissed you yesterday, remember?"

A deep blush crept up Larry's cheeks. "Well, uh, yeah. O-of course, I remember," he responded uncomfortably.

"I always knew she had a thing for you but that was still the last thing I was expecting," Tyler said laughing.

Larry's face turned even redder. "She, um, sh-she did?"

Tyler nodded. "Everyone knows you two like each other except you two. It's quite funny actually," he added with a cheeky grin.

Larry bit his bottom lip, not knowing what to say. All he was really aware of was how hot his cheeks were which just made him more embarrassed. He tried to turn his attention back to the movie, where Tony Stark was shattering windows with his flight stabilizers.

Tyler just laughed again at Larry's red face.

"Tyler I know you're bored but do you really have to take it out on Larry?" Casey asked as she finally returned. Tyler gave her a purely innocent look as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Did you bring food?"

"Yeah, we're starving, Case!" Larry said with a grin.

She smiled. "Yes, I brought food. Sorry it took so long but Nancy was a little behind in starting it."

Tyler perked up at that. Nancy had cooked it? So that meant...

"Sheppard's Pie!"

Both men practically jumped the scientist as she pulled out two big containers filled with the rare delicacy. _Nobody_ made Sheppard's Pie like Nancy did but she didn't make it very often.

Larry beamed. He loved pretty much all of Nancy's cooking, but Sheppard's pie was easily his favorite. "Is she coming to visit us? I want to thank her in person."

"She'll be by for supper," Casey replied. "She's helping Jodi in the store at the moment; a big group came in just as I was leaving."

Larry nodded eagerly. He sat back down in the swivel chair, spinning around. "When can we leave? I don't even feel sick anymore."

"Me neither," Tyler added, echoing his argument from that morning. "It was probably just from flying through time, like when you go on a super fast roller-coaster."

Casey busied herself with finding the forks in the empty bag, not looking at them. She had run more tests to find that even though they weren't in any pain, their bodies were still breaking down slowly with no signs of stopping and she had no drugs that could help. They didn't even know of her findings from the night before and with the new information she was even more hesitant to tell them. How did you tell someone who felt perfectly fine that they were dying?

Larry frowned, disappointed in her lack of answers, and just turned back to the movie. "Is that still a no?" he asked.

Casey quickly straightened and handed them their meal, smiling as best she could. "You guys can leave tomorrow if nothing else happens," she promised. "But no hard work, which includes clearing the tunnel. Leave that Burt and Harlow. And I still want you to spend the nights here. Deal?"

They both beamed. "Deal."

* * *

Roger leaned against the counter, having finished up helping out Jodi with the rather large group that had come in for the tour. Jodi was wiping down the counters and making small talk with Nancy while Luke herded the last of the tourists into the back of the jeep.

Roger sat down across from the store owner. "It's been a big couple of days, huh?"

"No kidding," Jodi said. "Of all the things that go on in this valley, this was nowhere on my list."

Roger nodded. "Time travel. Not exactly in the job description."

"So what has Casey found out, do you know?" Jodi asked. "Why they were so sick?"

Roger took a deep breath, thinking of a way to tell them. "Well…when they got sent through time, the machine most like scrambled the molecules of their bodies. And then put them back together wrong," he explained. "Not enough that you can physically see it, but enough to... slowly shut down their bodily functions."

Worry crossed Nancy's face at his words. "What are you saying?"

"You mean they're _dying_?" Jodi asked in horror.

Roger nodded reluctantly, now sorry he had told them. He had a hard time dealing with the news himself, but seeing the looks on their faces broke his heart.

"Hey guys," Harlow's voice startled him as he and Burt came into the store.

Nancy didn't say anything, just pushed past them and out of the store.

Harlow exchanged a confused look with Burt and glanced at Jodi. "What's wrong with Nancy?"

Jodi's lip quivered as she tried to hold back her tears and answer him but she couldn't. She gave up and sank to the floor, sobbing. It wasn't fair! All these years with Larry snatched from her and now he was back only to die. She didn't think she could handle that.

Burt frowned with worry. He went and knelt down beside her, wrapping her into a wordless hug.

"I-I'm sorry," Roger said. "Casey and I are trying to save them. They are doing better."

Oh. That's what it was about. Harlow sighed. Burt had told him the news after working several hours in a stony silence not like the survivalist. He'd been trying to forget it since then.

"We made it through to the room," Harlow added. "It was too late to try and start looking but there may be something there that will help."

Roger nodded. "I'll get there first thing in the morning," he promised. Outside, he heard Nancy's car drive off, probably to the lab.

Burt let go of the store owner. "We'll figure this out, Jodi. We always have. You can trust Casey and Roger."

* * *

**See!? I told you it was sad. :'( Poor peoples. An the fact that Ty an Lar are completely oblivious makes seem even worse. OMCHEESE WHAT DID WE WRITE?**


	6. Chapter 5

**My arm is twinging and I like this song. :)**_** I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes.**_

* * *

_**Breathlesss**_

A week had passed since Nancy had found out the boys were…deteriorating. No one had the heart to tell them, especially since you would never think they weren't healthy by looking at them.

Tyler and Larry were over her house so they could be out of the lab and still be under supervision. Casey still made them sleep at the lab, and was using every available minute to find a way to cure them, but was making no progress.

"Hey!" Tyler's voice echoed around the small town as the dog he had been playing fetch with suddenly decided that she really liked his hat. She tackled him to the ground and made of with her prize proudly. Tyler scrambled to his feet and raced after her but she outran him easily and he soon gave up from lack of breath.

Larry sat on a bench in Nancy's garden, laughing hysterically at the scene while the blonde woman watched from her porch.

"Take it easy, Tyler," she warned good-naturedly, though honestly a bit worried.

"I'm fine," Tyler replied with a grin. "Just missin' my hat."

"Doesn't look like you're going to be getting it back anytime soon," Larry grinned, pointing to where the dog was laying down, gnawing the brim.

Tyler just huffed and plopped down beside him. "Just so long as she doesn't put any holes in it."

Larry laughed again, but stopped when he couldn't breathe. He took a couple of deep breaths but didn't seem very phased by it.

A car carrying a familiar driver came into view and pulled up in front of Nancy's. Rosalita got out, offering the two men a greeting before walking up to Nancy.

"Hey Nancy," Rosalita said with a smile. "How's the babysitting coming along?"

Nancy gave a half-hearted smile. "Fine, but," she lowered her voice, "they seem to be losing their breath awfully quickly."

"Is it speeding up?" Rosalita asked worriedly.

"I don't know if it's speeding up or just starting to affect them," Nancy replied.

Rosalita sighed and glanced back at the boys and couldn't help but smile at the jealous look on Tyler's face as he watched Luke drive up with a jeep load of tourists. "Well I came to tell you, Harlow said they found a new file in the time room. Burt thinks it might have something to do with the sickness."

Nancy smiled. "That's good," she said hopefully. "Have you told Jodi yet?"

"I was about to after I talked with you," Rosalita replied.

Nancy nodded. She hoped it would help the store owner cope.

* * *

Casey exhaled loudly as she scrolled through the secret file titled 'Time Sickness'. It said that they had not been able to fix the machine or find a way to stop or reverse the degeneration but she wasn't letting that stop her. There had to be _something_ in here that could give her a clue of what to do.

Roger came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Any good news?" he asked.

"I felt the baby kick awhile ago," Casey replied. It wasn't new news since the baby had been kicking for over a week now but it was the only good news she had.

Roger sighed, kissing her gently on the cheek. "We'll figure something out," he whispered reassuringly.

"Hmm."

Twitchell pulled up in front of the store around midday. He'd just gotten back from a few weeks' vacation and was feeling paranoid that something had happened while he was gone. Which was quite possible given the valley's record.

He stepped into the store, glancing briefly at Tyler and Larry eating lunch at a table. "Hey Jodi."

"Hey Twitchell," Jodi smiled. "How was your vacation?"

"Fine. I-" Twitchell suddenly paused and stared at her. She raised her eyebrows at him as if waiting for him to catch up, smirking slightly. After a moment he turned back around and stared at the two he hadn't seen in a decade.

"Sup Twitch?" Tyler grinned. Larry smiled and waved as he took a bite of a sandwich.

Twitchell turned back to Jodi. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"What, you're not glad to see us?" Tyler asked. "That hurts."

Jodi laughed. "They showed up a week ago. Apparently there's a time machine in the old lab."

"Time machine? You mean you guys travelled 10 years through time while the rest of us thought you were dead?"

"That about sums it up," Larry smiled.

"Wow Twitch, have you been dieting?" Tyler asked, looking him over. "You look...smaller."

Twitchell just glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much paper work you guys caused me? Not to mention nearly getting me fired 'cause my boss thought I wasn't doing my job properly and-"

"Well what'dya know, I think he missed us. What do you think Larry?"

"I'd say I missed you too but no time actually passed for us," the sci-fi fan responded with a grin.

Twitchell grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "Where's Burt?"

"At the lab," Jodi replied. "Our lab, not the, secret one."

"Right," the agent headed towards the door. "I'll deal with you two later."

* * *

Burt didn't know what to think as he saw Twitch's car pull up. With that guy, you never knew what to expect. He either found out about Tyler and Larry or had another (now increasingly rare) assignment.

"Thanks for calling me," Twitchell said sarcastically as he came in.

Tyler and Larry then. "Sorry, Twitch," he said, with a bit of his own sarcasm. "We've been really preoccupied trying to save their lives."

"What do you mean?"

Burt told him the whole thing; the molecular displacement, the faulty machine, their bodies slowly breaking down. And that they had absolutely no idea how to stop it.

Twitchell shook his head at the news. "Well they're certainly handling it well for not having very long."

"We haven't told them," Burt mumbled.

"Oh. Guess that makes sense," Twitchell paused for a moment. "I'm probably going to regret asking this, but is there anything I can do?"

Burt sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is a long-shot, but could you try and see if there is _any_ information regarding molecular displacement that could help us?"

Twitchell looked at him in surprise. "You want _me_ to try and find something hidden in the government that's most likely super secret and classified? What happened to being the un-stealthiest person in the history of un-stealthy people?"

"Twitchell, this isn't about you or me," Burt grumbled. "Tyler and Larry are dying. I'm just asking you to try and help them."

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna do it. Just tryin' to lighten the mood, you usually love making fun of me." Twitchell sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But no promises."


	7. Chapter 6

**Mum brought home Darth Vader cupcakes yesterday. But the person who gave 'em to her dropped 'em and the cupcakes were all over the place inside, upside down and the frosting was mostly on the lid instead of the cakes. Still yummy though. Vanilla and Chocolate...yum.**

* * *

_**A Few Days**_

Larry hopped out of Casey's car at the lab. It was starting to get late, and boy was he tired. He felt drained, and was slightly bothered because he usually had more energy than that. Plus, he had a bit of a headache.

Tyler got out behind him, looking just as sleepy.

"Honestly, you guys look like you ran a marathon," Casey chided them as she led them inside.

"I feel like I did," Larry complained, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanna go to bed."

Casey smiled. "Well I've got no more tests tonight so go ahead."

She watched as they disappeared into their makeshift bedroom and sighed.

Roger walked out from one of the rooms, looking very worried. "That doesn't sound good," he shook his head.

"Their getting worse," Casey murmured quietly.

"Burt asked Twitch to try to find some information for us," Roger said. "Maybe he'll find something."

"I hope so."

* * *

It was pitch black in the room when Larry woke up. His head pounded and he felt like every time he took a breath he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He let out a groan.

"T-Tyler," he choked out. He felt like he was drowning. "Tyler?" he tried again, louder, to wake the man up. He rubbed his head, a bit scared.

"Larry?" Tyler asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"My... head. My head hurts," the sci-fi fan said slowly. "Could...could you get...Casey?" he asked as if he was having trouble putting the words together. He felt bad for waking his friend up, but couldn't bring himself to stand.

Tyler heard the fear in the younger man's voice and got up quickly, turning on the light. He took one look at him and jumped out of bed. "CASEY!"

Larry's face was completely drained of color and his lips looked a dull grayish blue. He had his blanket wrapped around himself like he was cold but was sweating.

Casey rushed into the room with her robe barely on. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Larry, he can't breathe."

"Larry?" Casey leaned over him worriedly, immediately picking up the problem. She'd been afraid of this. "Tyler get me an oxygen tank, quickly. Roger, help me," she added as her husband stumbled into the room.

Tyler hurried to do as she asked then stepped back as she and Roger worked. Roger placed the mask over Larry's face while Casey set up the tank. They worked quickly and without a word as if they knew what to do before hand.

Soon Larry was breathing more easily and Tyler calmed down some, although he wasn't sure why he was so upset in the first place. Sure he didn't want his friend to die but he was never one to feel so emotional over it, as if he were about to cry. Although the speed with which the couple worked didn't help much and he had this strange feeling that there was something they were telling him and Larry. He wasn't sure he wanted to know though.

When the two had finished helping Larry as much as they could, Roger turned to Tyler. "How are you feeling? Is _your_ breathing okay?" he asked.

Tyler looked at him slightly wide eyed and nodded. Casey moved next to him. "Why don't you go sleep in my room with Roger? I'm gonna stay here and look after Larry for the rest of the night and I don't want to keep you up. Ok?"

Tyler nodded again.

"Come on, let's move your cot," Roger said, beginning to gather up his pillows and blankets.

Casey watched as they left and sat next to Larry, pushing some loose hair from his eyes. "Feeling better?"

Larry nodded, pulling the mask away from his face a bit. "Why did that happen?" he asked softly.

"It's just another side effect of time travel," Casey replied. "We thought it might happen. Burt found some files while trying to figure out the controls. The machine was designed to take people through time easily but after lying dormant for so many years it doesn't work as well as it should. So for you two the travel was harder on your bodies. But it's not permanent, don't worry."

Larry nodded tiredly, placing the mask back on his face. He breathed a sigh of relief. Temporary, he could deal with that.

* * *

Twitchell could tell something was wrong the moment he entered the valley. The moment he entered the town he knew that something had nothing to do with Mixmaster. There were a few tourists in the store with Jodi and he could see Burt's son working on the tour jeep. He got out of his car and walked over.

"What's going on?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"There was a scare in the lab last night," Luke replied in a hushed voice. "Larry had trouble breathing and has to be on an oxygen tank."

Twitchell growled. "And Tyler?"

"I'm not sure," Luke shrugged, "Couldn't get the full story from anybody."

"Where's Burt? At the lab?"

"Yeah, last time I heard," the younger man answered.

"Good," Twitchell nodded goodbye and climbed back in his car. He hadn't wanted to deliver his news in the first place but now he felt even more regretful.

Casey looked up in slight surprise at the screech of tires outside the lab. Moments later Twitchell came storming in looking rather pissed off. "Do you guys _try_ to make my life harder?" he asked irritably, though she could hear the underlying worry in his voice.

Burt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Twitchell. It is our sole purpose for living in this valley," he retorted.

"Whatever, how are they?"

"Larry's doing a...bit better than he was last night," Roger responded, "His breathing is more stable."

"And Tyler?"

"The same," Casey responded. "He's less active than usual and loses his breath rather easily if he moves too fast, but he hasn't had any problems just sitting around."

Roger shrugged. "That's it. We can't find any way to even slow this thing down."

Burt looked expectantly at Twitch. "Did you find anything?"

Twitchell pursed his lips. "Nothing."

Casey sighed. "Well thanks for trying."

"Sure," Twitchell gave a tight smile.

"I'm going to go see how they are doing," the survivalist said, making his way into the patient's room.

Tyler was sitting in a chair next to Larry's bed, watching him sleep. He looked up as Burt came in.

"Hey, Tyler," Burt said. "How's he doing?"

Tyler didn't reply but just sat there looking a bit scared.

Burt pulled over a chair and sat down next to him. "What's the matter? Is the kid okay?"

Tyler nodded, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed it again, looking slightly pained.

Burt frowned. "You should lie down," he advised.

Tyler's mouth opened again but again nothing came out. He grabbed for Burt's arm as if trying to tell him something.

Intense worry crossed Burt's face. "Casey! Get in here!" he called.

Casey was there immediately. "What?"

"There's something wrong with Tyler. He can't speak," Burt said.

Casey knelt next to him and examined his throat. "Does anything hurt?"

Tyler nodded slightly. "Is it your throat?"

A shake. Casey frowned slightly. "Let's get him under the x-ray. Come on," she helped Tyler to his feet but his legs crumpled, too weak to hold him up and he winced.

Burt supported him on the other side and they half carried, half dragged him to the x-ray machine.

"What is it, what's wrong with him?" Twitchell asked.

"I don't know yet," Casey replied shortly.

It was nearly thirty minutes before they got an answer.

"His bones are degenerating," Casey told them. "He can't walk and soon he may be completely paralyzed. His vocal cords have also disappeared completely which is why he can't speak."

Burt leaned against the wall, shaking his head. He had never felt as helpless as he did now.

"How much time do they have?" Twitchell asked quietly.

"At this rate?" Casey shook her head. "A few days."


	8. Chapter 7

**More big sadness...**

* * *

_**Leea**_

Burt couldn't believe it. They were barely back for even a week. It just...how could he be dead? He had survived so many things all those years ago. But Casey had, regretfully, confirmed it.

Tyler Reed was dead.

He had passed peacefully at least, listening to Burt drone on about a particularly annoying case Twitchell had sent him on a few years ago. It had also been painless since Casey had given him enough morphine to the point he wouldn't have felt someone chopping his leg off.

Now pretty much the entire town was at the lab, broken hearted. Larry wasn't doing well and was getting worse. Everyone wanted to see him, but when Jodi had arrived, they knew they had to give her all the time they could.

She sat in a chair at the head of the cot, playing with Larry's hair to distract herself. It was pretty much expected that he wouldn't survive the day but she didn't really want to think about that.

Larry, though weak, reached up and took her hand. "Jodi?" he said, barely more than a whisper.

"I'm here Larry."

"I'm sorry," he said with sad, scared eyes.

"About what?" Jodi asked, confused.

"It was my fault we fell into the lab," Larry whispered in a pained voice. "And I leaned on the lever. And now Tyler's dead," his voice shook, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh, Larry," Jodi rubbed his hand comfortingly. "Tyler's death isn't your fault. Falling into the lab was just an accident and if anyone's at fault it's those stupid scientists. Alright?" her voice took on the sharp, gentle tone women of Perfection had, looking at him sternly to make sure he understood.

Larry nodded slightly, resigning himself to concentrating on his increasingly more difficult breathing. After a couple minutes of silence, he took a shaky breath and grasped at the store owner's hand as if it was a lifeline. "Jodi," he sobbed, "I- I don't want to die."

Jodi swallowed hard at those words. She didn't want him to die either but she wasn't sure what to say to comfort him. She couldn't promise him he wasn't going to die, that was lie they both knew. Instead she leaned down and pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead. "It'll be okay Larry. I promise."

The words still felt hollow and empty. There had to be a better way to do this. Jodi heard Burt's voice carry from the other room, something about calling Twitchell, and she suddenly remembered how he had just been telling Tyler a story. Maybe that's what she could do; take Larry's mind off the present as well as her own. She bit her lip trying to think of something entertaining to say.

She stroked his hair and an idea struck her. "One time, a couple years ago, this old lady came to Perfection," she said, a bit wistfully. "I don't know why she'd want to; she couldn't walk without a cane. But she was really nice," she added, smiling at Larry. "You would have liked her, I know it. She had a daughter named Leea and told me so much about her, I felt like I met the girl."

The woman also told Jodi that Leea past away from complications with pneumonia, but she didn't tell him about that. "That woman was so nice. Sometimes I wonder why I stay in this town, but stuff like that makes everything worth it," she said gently, kissing him on the forehead again. "And, y'know, ever since I heard the name Leea from her, I loved it."

"Leea?" Larry repeated softly. "Like the princess from Star Wars?"

Jodi couldn't help but laugh at the reference. "Yeah."

Larry gave a half-smile. "It is pretty," he agreed. His smile dissipated when he took a painful-looking breath. He reached up slowly and touched her face with tears in his eyes. "I... I, uh, love you, Jodi," he choked, voice almost unheard.

Jodi couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer nor could she form any coherent words. She settled for giving him one last kiss, this time on the lips. For a moment he kissed back...then he was gone. The tears flowed down her cheeks freely and she buried her head against his chest, muffling her sobs.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there crying but at some point Casey came in, pulling her into a tight hug and Jodi clung to her. She'd been right all along; there was no way on earth she could handle this.

* * *

Nancy's heart had shattered into a million pieces. Both of the boys were dead. Not missing, not presumed dead. Just gone. The way she felt in her chest, her own daughter could have died. And Jodi, who she cared about as much as a daughter, was completely broken. The store owner couldn't stop crying, and had actually turned to Burt. Nancy had never seen the survivalist so... compassionate, holding Jodi while she sobbed.

Luke was holding up the best since he hadn't really known either of them for very long and didn't feel the pain of losing two close friends. He did feel the pain of seeing the others looking so beaten though and he hated it. He also felt a little a guilty and useless since he had hardly done anything to help, not that there was anything he could have done. Yet he still felt as if there was _something_ he should do. Luke just didn't know what.

Rosalita paced in the middle of the lab, a look of pain and held-back tears on her face. Luke chewed on his lip as he watched her. He had always kind of like Rosalita and he hated seeing her so upset. For a moment he considered going over to talk to her when her sudden spin to walk back the other way froze his thoughts. He watched her more closely as she paced back and forth, one way then the other, and an idea started forming. Glancing around to make sure no one saw him he slipped out of the lab.

The room was silent for another quarter of an hour before Burt suddenly straightened from where he stood with Jodi and everyone was broken from their daze. Casey left to deal with the bodies while Jodi asked Nancy to take her home. Burt looked around the room and only then noticed his missing son.

"Where's Luke?"

Roger looked around. "He must've left," he shrugged half-heartedly. "He probably felt uncomfortable. He didn't even know them."

Burt nodded slightly, but still felt a bit suspicious. In the years he had known his son, Luke never seemed like the one to run off without telling someone….unless he was up to something.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so if you read our profile, you'll know that Rumpy mentions she does most of the "fangirling" and "references". Well, I just want to point out, ****_DOCTOR WHO IS MINE._**** BOOM! Take that. I know references too.**

* * *

_**Job Well Done**_

Luke couldn't believe he was going to do this. When he had left the research lab it had been on a whim feed by guilt but now that he was walking down a dusty old tunnel with nothing to do but think, he was beginning to doubt himself. Sure it was made _sense_ but what did he know about time travel? A bunch of "wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff", to quote a character from his favourite show. So who was to say his idea would even work?

He reached the time machine all too soon for his liking and paused in the doorway before moving over to the control console. Although he hadn't been able to help much he had been in a couple times and was fairly certain he had figured out the controls. Shoving away his uncertain thoughts Luke quickly began pressing the necessary buttons to set up the machine. It whirred to life almost threateningly, as if saying there was no way his plan would work.

Luke grasped the lever and sighed. "Here goes nothin'."

* * *

Larry cast a curious, though a bit bored look, across the empty desert. Nothing was really going on, and he sat back in the seat of the jeep.

"Burt does this every day?" he asked.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked him and his survival paranoia," Tyler teased as he drove over another hill.

"Well, I do... but... _every_ day?" Larry said. "There's nothing out here!"

Tyler laughed. "Well, get used to it Larry, Burt'll be gone for another week yet."

The survivalist had left for another seminar lecturing others of his kind so the job of patrolling the valley had fallen squarely on Tyler and Larry.

Larry blew out a small puff of air. "Well, maybe something cool will happen!" he perked up. "Like flying Gila monsters or giant spiders," he grinned.

Tyler rolled his eyes. _'Here it comes,'_ he thought. _'The moment when Larry's so bored he starts seeing creatures everywhere.'_

Larry glanced again around the desert. They were passing a little patch of trees, but nothing sparked his interest. He just wished something exciting would happen.

"Hey, what about that one new sci-fi movie you were going to go see tonight?" Tyler asked suddenly. "What'd you say it was called?"

Larry grinned. His favourite subject. "It's called 'Hulk'," he said.

"Right. Big green monster trying to break things," Tyler smiled slightly. "Have you asked Jodi yet?"

Larry's cheeks grew a bit hot. "Y-you mean to watch it with me? No. I'm really not sure she'll like it," he answered.

"So? She sat through every single season of Star Trek with you didn't she?" Tyler huffed impatiently. "Really Larry, you need to make a move before she gets interested in someone else while you lay away in your trailer moping."

Larry just looked off into the desert, as if he had suddenly forgotten they were having a conversation.

"Larry? Did you even hear a word I just said?" Tyler asked.

"Well, yeah," he said, startled from his thoughts. "Um, it's just; something you said made me think of the name Leea. I really like that name."

"Leea? Where on earth did you get that from?"

"Ummm... I think 'lay' and 'away'," Larry said thoughtfully.

Tyler rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Just make sure you ask her when we get back or I'mna do it for ya."

* * *

Luke watched as the tour jeep disappeared from sight. He hadn't been sure what to do when he arrived but apparently he had done something because they hadn't stopped. He hadn't seen anything either, except for a rather odd looking calf that had been running through but it had whirled around and ran back the way it had come the moment it spotted him. For several long moments Luke just stood there and watched the desert, waiting, until finally he turned and walked away.

He had done his job.

* * *

**Did ya notice we copied a part of this word for word from the beginning of the prologue? ;P And if you don't understand how Luke "stopped" it, it was the calf Larry saw the first time 'round. Also, the general consensus is that Luke fades away, since his past ("future") no longer exists.**

**Next Story: ****Bunthörnchen Blitzkrieg**

**Yes, it's German. Sue me. XP**


End file.
